Primera vez
by BellaRukia
Summary: No era imposible. Pasó, porque Ichigo le correspondió y se hizo hombre, y porque ella no le pudo decir que no. *ONE-SHOT* *ICHIHIME*


_Hola n.n_

_Sé que soy media anti-canon pero esta pareja me gusta y además es parte de un reto al que me sumé :D Como tengo que emparejar a Orihime con diez personajes diferentes, era evidente que iba a empezar con Ichigo._

_En el caso de este one-shot el orden de publicación es análogo al título del fic pero sólo será por esta vez, ya que por lo pronto no tengo pensado hacerlos continuados. Esto que escribí no sobresaldrá en el fandom porque la trama es algo que abunda y redunda, pero igual puedo decir que me siento contenta de haberlo escrito y que me gusta cómo quedó n.n_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

**...**

_**Autor: **BellaRukia_

_**Fandom: **Bleach_

_**Personaje: **Orihime Inoue_

_**Pareja: **1/10 Ichigo Kurosaki_

_**Género: **Romance, drama_

_**Rating: **R_

_**Extensión: **1549 palabras_

_**Advertencias: **Lime_

_**Notas: **escrito para la comunidad 10 pairings de LiveJournal_

* * *

**Primera vez**

No era imposible. Pasó. Y pasó tan lentamente que entonces le parecía que seguía pasando.

Él con su hurañía y su tono de voz fatigado, como siempre. Ella con su voz melindrosa y la mirada eternamente enamorada, como siempre.

Pasó, porque Ichigo le correspondió y se hizo hombre, y porque ella no le pudo decir que no.

—Pero… ¿Kuchiki-san…? —fue su respuesta anonadada e incrédula cuando Ichigo profirió las palabras de amor que hasta entonces Orihime sólo había oído en sus sueños.

A él le costó darse cuenta de que había una persona incondicional caminando detrás de sus pasos, pisando sus huellas, buscándolo en sus ensimismamientos y tristezas reticentes, a la que había empezado a querer con algo más que amistad. Y no que a Rukia no la hubiera querido así, sino que Orihime siempre estuvo con él, incluso en la distancia y el aislamiento, y más aún en la evasión que él sin querer imponía.

—¿Rukia? —preguntó, recordando que la shinigami significó una vez el obstáculo entre los dos. —Rukia es mi amiga.

Parecía tonta, era tonta pero no tanto. Sus cejas se arquearon, sus ojos le dirigieron una mirada dura que revelaba la inverosimilitud y la obligaba a esclarecerse. Tenía sentimientos de mujer, no amores de secundaria.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Orihime cuestionaba su aclaración.

—Es verdad —le dijo, mirándola con una mirada tan sincera que hasta parecía hiriente, porque Orihime sabía cuánto Ichigo quería a Rukia.

Le creyó, porque tantos discursos y escrutinios sobre el corazón no habían sido en vano. Conocía a Ichigo más allá de lo que su amistad limitada podía darle y sabía que cuando él tenía esa mirada, lo que decía provenía de adentro.

—¿No me crees? —espetó él sorprendido ante la mirada dura de Orihime.

El sonrojo inexorable era evidente, las palabras atropelladas también. Entonces que Orihime creía en la confesión de Ichigo, ¿cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar?

Ya había bosquejado las confesiones que posiblemente él le pudiera hacer y ninguna se acercaba a la realidad porque, precisamente, eran demasiado irreales. No había cruceros, no había aeropuertos, no había serenata, no estaba vestido de príncipe azul ni la salvaba de los rayos láser de un robot gigante. Tan sólo estaba plantado frente a ella con el color del sol volcado en su cara, diciéndole que la quería y que la necesitaba a su lado.

Era demasiado hermoso para ser real.

_Kurosaki-kun ha dicho que me quiere, es tan lindo, Kurosaki-kun me está mirando así, es imposible, estoy soñando, Kurosaki-kun ha dicho que me quiere, Kurosaki-kun está diciendo que me necesita, él, él…_

Fue necesario pellizcarse la mejilla para probar que aquello sucedía en la realidad.

Lo abrazó como si en ese momento estuviera a punto de perderlo para siempre. Se arrebujó en su pecho, oyó los latidos agitados de su corazón, sintió el olor de su piel que desde entonces aprendió de memoria, se aferró más a su torso y lo abrazó más fuerte, soltó dos lágrimas que mojaron su camisa, y de no haber sido porque él le dijo que lo estaba dejando sin aire lo habría abrazado más, hasta que el color del sol se borrara de su rostro.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que la batalla contra los Quincy había culminado. También habían pasado dos meses desde que Uryû se le declaró y ella le dijo que no, que estaba enamorada de Kurosaki-kun y que lo sentía mucho, que podían seguir siendo amigos y que volvería a buscarlo para coser.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Ichigo la acompañaba a su casa cuando salían del instituto y se quedaba charlando con ella sin saber por qué razón. Cuando Ichigo lo supo habían pasado dos meses.

No le fue difícil acompañarlo, todas las mañanas aparecía en la puerta de su casa con la bolsa de pan y los ojos llenos de ilusión. Isshin la esperaba con ansias para que le dejase el pan a él mientras ella subía a despertar a su hijo, y cuando Orihime se iba, él se dirigía a la habitación de Ichigo para patearlo y decirle que sería un idiota si no se casara con ella. A la tarde volvía cuando él regresaba de la tienda Unagiya y lo esperaba con dulces y sonrisas y con Yuzu y Karin. De noche paseaban, se abrazaban y se besaban. Ichigo tenía erecciones, Orihime las notaba y trataba de despegarse de él, hasta que un día fue inevitable.

Para ese entonces se creía dueña de su habitación. Sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, dónde guardaba la ropa, dónde los mangas y dónde la guitarra. Sabía cómo funcionaba el equipo de audio y a qué hora correr las cortinas. Tenía más ganas de casarse que de tener cinco vidas, y siempre buscaba la manera para hacer que Ichigo le dijera cuántos hijos quería tener con ella.

—Cinco —dijo él una vez.

Fue patético cómo ella devolvió el jugo que estaba bebiendo y le ensució el uniforme. Estaban sentados en su cuarto, pero no esperó a terminar de pedirle perdón para ponerse de pie e ir a buscar un trapo con que limpiarle. Cuando regresó a la habitación lo vio iluminado y rodeado de ángeles y querubines, sin camisa y sin pudor, hermoso y beatífico. El trapo se le cayó al suelo como creyó que se le habían caído las bragas.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —farfulló y se mordió la lengua, se tapó los ojos con las manos y entreabrió los dedos para espiarlo.

—¿Por qué te cubres la cara? —le dijo él con aire despreocupado.

—Es que… Estás sin camisa y… —no siguió hablando para no entorpecer más su virginidad. No dejó de espiarlo, ni de desconocer ese ligero escozor que sentía en la entrepierna.

Y él avanzó, le quitó las manos de la cara, las colocó alrededor de su cintura y la besó como no la había besado antes. La besó con impetuosidad, con calor y euforia. No le dio tiempo a que desistiera, la tomó por la cintura, acarició su cuello y su mentón y la llevó a la cama gráfica y literalmente.

Necesitaba sentirla porque le parecía injusto amarla y no poseerla. Le gustaba tanto, la veía tan tímida y maternal que había pasado noches elucubrando con conocerle la piel; la piel de la persona que siempre lo había protegido, que había estado al pie del escalafón para contenerlo y curar sus heridas, que había sido siempre el último orejón del tarro pero la primera en quererlo de verdad.

Ella le inspiraba todo, y en las noches lo inspiraba más porque no conseguía el sueño sin haber eyaculado ante la imagen de su boca y de sus pechos desvestidos. Porque Ichigo era virgen y quería hacerlo con Orihime, y no aguantaba un día más abrazándola, riendo con ella y teniéndola sentada en su regazo, sin desear la consumación del lazo y la descarga sexual incontenible.

—Espera… —dijo ella, jadeando ante la brutalidad del peso de Ichigo desplomado sobre su cuerpo frágil. —Espera, Kurosaki-kun…

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó él mientras besaba su cuello con dulzura.

—Me da vergüenza —Orihime gimoteó e intentó decir algo más, pero Ichigo siguió besándola frenéticamente, buscando su cintura y sus caderas, y entonces Orihime se dejó explorar y se animó a explorar ella misma.

Ya no había camisas, faldas ni pantalones. Todo estaba tirado en el suelo y las sábanas de la cama estaban desordenadas en la punta del colchón. Las piernas blancas de Orihime temblaban entre las piernas de Ichigo, sus manos acariciaban con miedo las curvas y las formas musculares de él, y su boca recibía los besos húmedos y ansiosos de la persona con quien estaba aprendiendo a amar.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo —le dijo Ichigo con una voz tan suave y emotiva, y con una mirada tan cariñosa que Orihime no tardó en querer también.

Se miraron tensa e intensamente a los ojos, escudriñándose y encontrándose sideralmente. Ambos con pavor, ambos con amor y con ganas de trenzarse, porque ésa era la forma en que se amaban los adultos, y ellos ya no eran niños. Habían atravesado batallas, tristezas, duelos y despedidas juntos. Habían reído y sufrido juntos. Se habían visto las caras en la ingenuidad y en la osadía sin dejar de verse ajenos, y luego de algún tiempo se vieron como iguales, como los jóvenes que habían debido relegar la adolescencia.

El sudor aumentaba en las frentes de ambos, y también el calor en sus cuerpos trémulos, y el amor en los besos, roces y mordidas. Querían entregarse, por primera vez, el uno al otro.

Las caricias que empezaron con timidez se convirtieron en zarpazos, los besos en la boca cambiaron de lugar, los jadeos se volvieron gemidos, los apellidos se volvieron nombres, el miedo se convirtió en dolor y luego en placer, las muecas de incomodidad en gestos desconocidos y el primer amor en primera vez.

Todo lo que Orihime nunca había imaginado que Ichigo le pudiera dar fue dado en esa cama, en ese cuarto que ya era de ella, entre esas sábanas desparramadas, cuando abrazados y cansados imaginaron los cinco hijos que tendrían juntos.

No era imposible que Ichigo le correspondiera. Pasó, y pasó tan lentamente que tardes después parecía que seguía pasando, porque a partir de entonces cada encuentro siguió siendo una primera vez.

* * *

_Creo que es una narración bastante estereotipada XD Lo sé, es más de lo mismo pero cuando se me cae una idea (que no me pasa muy seguido, ni en la vida virtual ni en la vida real) me veo obligada a aprovecharla._

_Gracias por leer, se aprecian comentarios n.n_

_Natali_


End file.
